


The One Where Everyone Lives

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "Stiles figuring out about werewolves when he is really small and not telling anyone because he just likes knowing the secret - but enter Kate and Stiles knowing she is bad news so he spills to his dad to help?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125604688830/bumpkin-is-replied-to-your-post-okay-friends).

“And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for those meddling kids!” Kate screams, struggling against the two deputies currently holding her handcuffed arms.  


John rubs his temple and gestures to the sheriff’s cruiser. “Just put her in there so I don’t have to listen to this anymore.”

“You’ll regret it, when they come for you!” she shrieks. “They’re monsters! They’ll come for you and your--”  


The cruiser door slams shut, thankfully shutting off the last of her screed. Good, because John has enough on his plate; he doesn’t need to listen to an arsonist rant about werewolves.  


“Hey, Dad?”  


Stiles and Scott come up to him, leading an older boy with dark hair and pale eyes who looks completely gutted. One of the Hales, no doubt, but given all the Hales out here John can’t immediately identify which one.

“Hello, boys who should most definitely be at their sleepover and not at a _crime scene_ ,” John says. “What do you want?”  


“Can Derek come back to the house and play video games with us?” Stiles asks, eyes huge and pleading.  


“Yeah, he’s like sixteen so he can watch us while you’re doing the important sheriff stuff,” Scott adds, eyes equally big.  


John is immune to Stiles’s puppy dog eyes, a necessity as his father, and he’s building an immunity to Scott’s (which seems like an equally necessary life skill). But what really weakens his resolve is the way Derek is gripping Stiles’s hand like it’s a lifeline and the utterly lost look in his eyes.  


Hell, the kid could use a few hours playing video games. He could probably also use a blanket and a hug, but given that Scott and Stiles have zero sense of personal space, they’ll probably take care of that as well.  


“Sure,” John says. “If it’s okay with his parents.”  


“It is,” Derek says, so softly John almost misses it.

“Okay, then I’ll have Deputy Graeme take you all home.”  


He ushers the boys off with the deputy, makes a mental note to bribe Melissa to drop by and check on them when she gets off her shift in a couple of hours, and then heads back to the house to finish his job.


End file.
